videogamemakerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Chronos Orb/Enemies
This is a comprehensive list of all enemies in The Legend of Zelda: Chronos Orb. Their descriptions are those given by Chronos, and their categories are the figurine categories for enemies. Enemies Note: Before giving any description, Chronos will always say, "Target: X" where X is the enemy being described. For the sake of convenience, this has been omitted. Humanoid Enemies * Red Bokoblin: Red Bokoblins wield clubs. They're the weakest of the Bokoblin family. Strangely, theywear pendants adorned with small skull ornaments. * Blue Bokoblin: Blue Bokoblins wield swords and small shields. They're more durable than other Bokoblins, and often fight alongside their red cousins. * Green Bokoblin: Green Bokoblins wield bows and arrows. They often back up other Bokoblins, firing down on enemies from afar with their bows and arrows. * Moblin: Moblins are the bosses of the Bokoblins, and the skull pendant shows it. They're less intelligent than most Bokoblins, but their huge spears are powerful. * Stalchild: Stalchildren pop out from the ground and attack. Their tiny spears may be weak, but they're real nuisances and ambush intruders in massive packs. * Stalfos: Stalfos wield swords and shields. They're adept swordsmen, and even after their defeat, they'll get back up unless the head is destroyed. * Lizalfos: Lizalfos attack with their claws and tails. If their foes are far away, they'll breathe balls of fire at them. They're also quite the durable monster. * Aeralfos: Aeralfos are like flying Lizalfos. They can be quite the nuisance, but the Clawshot can bring them down to the ground for a few sword strikes. * Wolfos: Wolfos claw at their foes, and they're fast. They're adapted to the cold and thus immune to ice, but they're weak to fire-based attacks. * Shellfos: Shellfos attack with huge hammers. When they pound the ground, they send out a shock wave. They also slide around in their shell. * Gibdo: Gibdos can stun their foes with horrifying screams. They then grab their foes and shake the life out of them. Fire burns them down quite easily. * ReDead: ReDeads are much like Gibdos. However, inside of shaking enemies, they slice at them with huge swords. They're also totally immune to fire. * Poe: Poes wield scythes and lanterns. They keep their souls in their lanterns and use them to cast curses. If you get hit by their lantern, they'll possess you. * Wizzrobe: Wizzrobes cast magical balls of energy. They can also teleport, which makes them a bit of a nuisance to deal with, but they're otherwise simple. * Fire Wizzrobe: Fire Wizzrobes act like other Wizzrobes, but they cast fire balls. However, they're weak to ice, so attack with ice for a quick battle. * Ice Wizzrobe: Ice Wizzrobes act like other Wizzrobes, but they cast ice balls. However, they're weak to fire, so attack with fire for a quick battle. * Dark Wizzrobe: Dark Wizzrobes can use all the spells of other Wizzrobes. In addition, they can summon enemies, including Bokoblins, ChuChus, and Keese. * Darknut: Darknuts wield huge swords and have tough armor. Their armor is impenetrable, but if you use a Parry Attack right before they swing, it will fall off. * Great Darknut: Great Darknuts are the captains of the Darknuts. They act just like Darknuts, but are more durable and have a spinning attack once their armor falls. Monster Enemies * Red ChuChu: Red ChuChus are the weakest of the ChuChus. They attack with jumps and swarm in packs. Their jelly supposedly has medicinal properties. * Green ChuChu: Green ChuChus are more durable than their red cousins. They often back up Red ChuChus. Their jelly supposedly has magical properties. * Blue ChuChu: Blue ChuChus are super rare. They're also super electrified, so stun them or use a projectile. Their jelly is highly prized as a cure-all. * Rat: Rats may seem non-threatening, but they have a nasty bite. They also swarm in packs, so try to pick them off one by one and not attack all at once. * Rope: Ropes mindlessly wander until they spot someone. They'll charge when they do, and they can really move. Try to take out Ropes before they spot you. * Deku Baba: Deku Babas stay rooted to the spot, and lunge at anyone they see. They often drop their seeds when defeated, which can be used as Slingshot ammo. * Baba Serpent: Baba Serpents act much like Deku Babas. However, when their stem is chopped off, the head will bounce around, and you'll have to beat it too. * Deku Scrub: Deku Scrubs mean no harm. They just spit nuts when they speak. Hit them, and they'll gladly sell you things or offer you advice. * Red Octorok: Red Octoroks hide underground, then pop out and spit rocks until someone gets too close for comfort. Deflect their rocks with your shield. * Blue Octorok: Blue Octoroks hide underwater, then pop out and spit rocks until someone gets too close for comfort. Deflect their rocks with your shield. * Tektite: Tektites hop around, even on water. They can be pretty clumsy sometimes. Their shells are immune to fire, but otherwise they're simple enemies. * Leever: Leevers burrow underground and pop out near their prey. They can be annoying when they're burrowing, but above the ground they're easy prey. * Keese: Keese hide in caves.